


My golden boy

by Crims0nKitty



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Dialogue Heavy, Father/Son Incest, Guilty Byakuya, He's struggling, Incest, Kinda?, M/M, Public Humiliation, Sappy Ending, and i mean heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0nKitty/pseuds/Crims0nKitty
Summary: These past few weeks the older man was going through his final tests for astronaut recruitment, and Senku was busy with his student life, so they didn’t have much time to spend together. Even though right now the two men were arguing, the young scientist was enjoying this. He missed Byakuya’s company, missed their cute little fights, missed his eyes, his lips-
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: ByakuSen and ByakuXenSen gangbang<3





	My golden boy

“Uuughh, fuuuck....” Senku threw his head backwards, writhing against his bed. “This old man, I swear to god…”   
  
Currently the young scientist was in the middle of a furious jerk off session, absolutely frustrated with his dad. Senku’s hair was a mess, all dishevelled, sticking to his forehead, some strands were even stuck in his mouth. He felt like he was dying, the hand on his aching member wasn’t helping at all. He  _ needed _ more.   
  
“A-aah, Byakuya, shiiit.” Senku quietly whimpered, harshly pulling at his length, while his mind was going back to the events that led him into his current position.   
  
\----------   
  
“I don’t know what to do, Senku. What if I’m not enough?”   
  
“Byakuya, _ for the last time _ , I am quite positive that you’ve got everything to be qualified for the job.”   
  
“But-”   
  
“Stop whining, jeez, we’ve been through this already. You know everything there is to it. They  _ will _ accept you and you  _ will _ go to space. That’s it. Can we move on from the subject now?”   
  
After a long day of work and studying, Senku and Byakuya decided to have a nice family dinner at their favourite restaurant. These past few weeks the older man was going through his final tests for astronaut recruitment, and Senku was busy with his student life, so they didn’t have much time to spend together. Even though right now the two men were arguing, the young scientist was enjoying this. He missed Byakuya’s company, missed their cute little fights, missed his eyes, his lips-   
  
“Okay then! Tell me about your university. I’d love to hear how my best boy is doing!” Byakuya chirped, completely unaware of his son’s shameless thoughts.   
  
“Y-yeah sure, let’s head back home I’ll tell you everything on our way home..” Senku quickly turns his head away, light blush on his cheeks.   
  
\-------   
  
“... so yeah we’re practicing with some pretty strong chemicals now. It’s rather interesting, way more fun than the stuff we did at school.” Senku grinned after a half an hour of his detailed descriptions of university experiments.   
  
“That’s awesome, buddy! Be careful though, I kinda feel like your passion for these tests is proportional to their danger…” Byakuya scratched the back of his head. “Oh! Our train is here, c’mon, hop in!”

\----   
  
The more their train ride was lasting, the more people were getting into the car. Senku was now trapped between the door and his dad. The older male was pressing his hands above him, leaning against his back.   
  
“ _ FUCK.”  _ Senku thought in a sheer rush of panic.

_ “Don’tgetabonerdon’tgetabonerpleasethisisembarrasingfu-”  _ scientist’s anxious chanting was interrupted by a violent shake of the train that pressed his father even closer to him.   
  
Senku’s heart fluttered as he felt something hard pressing against his ass. Well, this was definitely something unexpected. The scientist tried to act as calmly as possible to keep his revelation a secret… at least for now. Senku could feel Byakuya’s heavy breaths somewhere close behind and it was turning him on  _ so fucking much.  _ He allowed his imagination to go wild for a split second, thinking about his dad breathing in his ear just like he was doing it now while roughly taking him from behind.

“F-fuck” Senku cursed under his breath, feeling his cock violently twitch in his pants. Luckily he wore a lab coat today, thus his dignity would remain unstained.   
  
Suddenly an idea came up to the scientist's mind. After calculating the exact timing of the train's swaying, Senku started gently rubbing his ass against Byakuya. This way his dad wouldn’t be able to tell that he’s doing this on purpose.   
  
_ “Ah, shit, he’s big~”  _ Senku was enjoying this torture too much, yet in a way he felt sorry for the other man. How embarrassing it must be to get a boner after accidentally pressing against your nineteen year old son in a public place.   
  
With another particularly harsh sway of the train Senku felt Byakuya’s hands on his hips. The blonde shut his eyes, fiercely blushing from the fact that his father was almost humping his ass.   
  
As Senku was about to turn his head to look to the other man, he heard a voice, announcing their station. Swiftly exiting the car and simultaneously buttoning up his lab coat, the scientist stopped to wait for Byakuya to catch up to him. His dad looked like a sweaty mess, clothes were slightly wrinkled especially in the crotch area, cheeks flushed and his gaze going anywhere but his son.   
  
“C’mon, Byakuya, hurry up, I have some experiments to run at home.” Senku decided to take pity on his father and acted as if everything was normal.   
  
“Y-yeah, sorry, S-senku..” The older man mumbled with a confused expression on his face.   
  
\--------   
  
So now, after such an intense train ride Senku was in his bedroom, desperately trying to unwind. The scientist felt awful for making his dad suffer like that but the temptation was just too immense. How could he miss the opportunity to feel Byakuya’s cock at least through his pants. He was so needy for his father. “ _ I’m a fucking disgrace…” _ _  
_   
The blonde softly yelped as he heard three soft knocks on his door.  _ His currently unlocked door. _

_  
_ “Senku? Can I… come in?”

Hastily covering himself up with a blanket and sweeping some of the sweat off his forehead, Senku answered with a small yes.

Byakuya hesitantly walked in, looking around just to avoid his son’s attentive gaze. Senku’s room was tidy, except for his jeans and shirt lying beside his bed.  _ Was Senku naked under that blanket…?  _ The thought of being so close to his son’s nude body stirred some deep dark feelings in Byakuya’s mind, which made him flinch from guilt. Finally daring to look at his son, the older man noticed just how messy his boy looked: all sweaty and flushed, breathing hard and never properly meeting his gaze. A pang of worry struck Byakuya’s heart.   
  
“Senku, are you okay? You’re not sick, right?” in a second the older man was looming over his son, pressing a hand against his forehead in order to see if the blonde had temperature or not.”   
  
“Ah! I’m f-fine, Byakuya get off!” Senku shouted, grabbing his dad’s wrist   
  
“But your forehead is burning! I can’t let you get sick!”   
  
“I said. I’m. Okay!” The blonde snapped at his father. “Look, why did you even come here in the first place? Did you need something?”   
  
“I uuhh… wanted to talk to you… about the train ride...”

“What about it? It was a shitty ride because of the crowd, that’s all.” Senku openly lied to the other man’s face.   
  
“No, Senku, please don’t feel sorry for me. I know you’re lying, I groped your  _ hips _ ! You couldn’t have missed that!” Byakuya cried out, eyes welling up with tears. The younger man stared back with a shocked impression. Did Byakuya… think that he had harassed him or something?   
  
“Byakuya, you did nothing wrong. You simply grabbed onto something to not lose the balance. Besides, I wasn’t against it…” the last part of the sentence slipped out before he could catch himself.   
  
“Huh? What do you mean?” Byakuya’s voice sounded alarmed.   
  
That was it. The moment of truth. Senku’s heart was beating so fast and hard he could feel it in his throat. He couldn’t keep his affection inside himself any longer, this was the perfect opportunity.

“I- listen, I love you, Byakuya.” The blonde muttered, keeping his gaze away from his father.

“I love you, too! But I don’t see how this is relevant in our situation…”

“No, you don’t understand! I  _ love _ you. Not in the family love kind of way.” The boy brought his dad’s wrist to his lips and planted the most tender kiss to emphasize his words

“W-what? Senku… I don’t know what to say…” 

“Don’t say anything. I know I’m a pervert and a disappointment… Sorry, Byakuya” 

“N-no, son, I would never think of you like that! You’re incredible and I love you so much!”

“You can’t say that! How can you love me?! I am disgusting!” Senku felt himself getting emotional, all of the pent up self hatred started coming up and choking him. “I rubbed my ass against you on that train for fucks sake! This was unacceptable! I-I don’t have the right to be loved by you after this!  _ I don’t have the right to even be near you! _ You should just throw me out and leav-mmgh?!” His brittle babbling was interrupted by the other man’s lips on his own. Senku stopped breathing, afraid to even move a muscle. 

Pulling away, Byakuya locked eyes with his son and muttered against his lips. “S-sorry, I just couldn't bear to hear you talk about yourself like that. You’re brilliant and amazing. I’m sure you’re just confused. You can’t want someone like me…”

“Why would you kiss me then, huh? Are you making fun of me? Why are you like this?!” Senku pushed Byakuya away.

“I don’t know… It felt right even though it’s wrong. I love you so much, you’re the most precious person in my life.”

Feeling his heart flutter at those words, the scientist submitted to a sudden urge and tugged his father down to kiss him again. This time it was much more heated and passionate, filled with the newfound desire. Byakuya’s lips felt incredible, he couldn’t get enough of them. The way his dad tenderly hugged him back and wrapped his hands around his waist made his chest ache with the tremendous amount of love he was feeling.

“Ahh, Byakuya, mhhh… please just this once… hhnh, Daddy...” Senku shamelessly pressed his hips against his father’s thigh.

“S-senku stop! You know I can’t deny you anything…” The older man was on the edge. He loved his son so much, it was definitely more than just a fatherly love, but he couldn’t allow himself to defile his angel’s body and soul.

“Then don’t.” Senku retorted, regaining his bratty confidence and rolling them over so that he was straddling Byakuys’s hips.

The blanket slowly slipped down the lithe figure, revealing Senku’s stunning nude form. The older man couldn’t get his eyes off the boy sitting on him. Byakuya hesitantly brushed his hands up Senku’s heated body, the latter shuddered at the contact, yet leaned into the touch, arching his back more. Byakuya always admired his son’s natural elegance, he was graceful in every move.

“So, uuuhh… you wanna… do me?” Senku quietly asked, slightly fidgeting from excitement.

“Are you sure about this? If we do this, the things between us will never be the same. This is practically  _ incest _ , Senku.”

“Of course I’m sure! I’ve been dreaming about this for years. Besides, I’m not a girl and we’re not blood related, there’s no risk in this. If we’re both into it, why not? So will you please,  _ please _ -” the blonde put his hands on other man’s pectorals and, looming over him, breathed out, eyes tainted with lust “- _ fuck me, Daddy~? _ ”

The truth was that Senku still felt confused and lost. He just couldn’t believe that Byakuya loved him back. What were the chances? One in ten billion? However, his arousal and the sheer desire for his father pushed him to do such filthy things. The blonde reckoned that he’d rather have his fun now and deal with the consequences later.

“Mhh, c’mon, Byakuya, I want you so baaad.” Senku grinded his ass against his dad’s clothed erection, wincing as his balls dragged against the rough material.

Byakuya was speechless. His naked nineteen year old son was sitting on top of him and begging. Senku  _ never _ begs. What happened to his innocent angel? And why was he so turned on by his son’s neediness? The older man let out a heavy breath, heart full of guilt.

Gently pushing Senku to the side till he landed on the bed with a surprised yelp, Byakuya settled between those slender milky thighs, taking his shirt and pants off in the process. The older man loved the way his boy ogled him with such a loving expression.

Byakuya gave Senku another kiss filled with passion, before smoothly going down his body, peppering the pale skin with kisses and hickeys till he was at one level with the blonde’s aching length.

“Senku, do you have lube here by any chance? I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Y-yeah, here.” Senku dug up the bottle from under his pillow and passed it to Byakuya, hand shaking with anticipation.

Not wasting any more time, the older man squeezed some of the lube  _ -why did his son have lube in his bed?-  _ on his fingers and gently massaged Senku’s entrance, feeling it tremle under his touch.

“Mhh, Daddy please, put your fingers in me, I feel so empty~” the boy under him arched his back, pushing his hips down.

“S-Senku you’re not making this easier for me! I have to prep you first, you know that. Stop tempting me and be a  _ good boy. _ ” Byakuya lowly rumbled, noticing how Senku’s dick twitched at his last words.  _ Interesting… _

The scientist let out a loud moan, feeling his dad’s fingers finally enter him. They were thick and sturdy, even one digit was giving him a tiny bit of pleasure. Senku was so excited for his father. When he felt the second and then the third finger press into his tight hole he thought he was going to come just from the fingering alone but-

“A-ah! Byakuya, FUCK!” the blonde screamed, cumming onto his stomach when his father licked a wet stripe from his balls to the tip of his cock. Senku felt embarrassed at how fast he came, but the pleasure was just too immense. His cum kept leaking out of his spent member as he wearily fell back onto the mattress with a small whine.

“Haaah, s-sorry, Byakuya. I couldn’t hold back…”

“It’s okay, dear, that was… hot.” The older man answered, turning his head away to hide his blushing face.

“Pfft, never thought I would hear these words coming from you, old man.”

“Heyy, what happened with you calling me ‘Daddy’? I like it more than ‘old man’...” Byakuya scoffed, digging his fingers into Senku’s sides to tickle him.

“Ahah, ssstop, Byakuya!” Senku was laughing hard, as he pushed his father down on the bed practically pinning him to it. Keeping his hands on the other man’s wrists, the blonde bent down to give him a sloppy wet kiss. “So you like being called a  _ ‘Daddy’ _ , huh? Fucking pervert~”

“I-I mean, I  _ am _ your Daddy, why wouldn’t I like it?”

“Oh, shut up, you’re ruining my dirty talk!” Senku grinned, while sliding down the toned body. His father wasn’t exactly athletic, yet he had a decent amount of muscles and the blonde absolutely loved that. Senku also adored the body hair that made Byakuya look even more manly.

Finally reaching the other man’s clothed erection, the scientist hooked his fingers into the elastic band of the boxers and looked up, searching for any kind of permission. Once getting a nervous nod, Senku tugged down the last piece of clothing, his breath softly hitching at the sight of Byakuya’s cock springing out and slapping against his stomach.

“So I was right about you being big, huh?” he hummed, eyeing the thick length before him.

“And you’re calling  _ me _ a pervert? You’re a little creep, aren’t you, Senku~” Byakuya teased, gently pushing his hand into the blonde locks.

“Hmm, maybe I am. What can I say, guess this shit runs in the family.” the scientist mumbled, feeling the blush from the embarrassment crawl onto his cheeks.

Shaking off the awkwardness, Senku got to the work, showering the length with kitten licks and tantalizingly sucking on the wet head. As the blonde started skillfully working his way down the shaft, jerking the remaining part with his tight grip, Byakuya gasped, gripping down on his boy’s hair.

“Ahh, S-Senku, where did you learn that?”

“Hmm, nowhere really, I just know the theory behind this. It’s my first real blow job.” the scientist grinned, licking up the mix of saliva and precum from the throbbing cock.

“You’re so good at it… but I kinda want to finish differently…” Byakuya mumbled, covering his flushed face with his hand.

“Oh, so you wanna cum inside me? What a perverted Daddy I have~” Senku slyly answered, climbing on top of the other man and lining Byakuya’s dick with his entrance.

“Hey, look at me!” a whiny whisper made the older man get his hand out of his face and glance at his son.

The sight before him almost made him cum right on the spot. Senku was sitting on top of him, his cute dick slightly bobbing whenever he moved. One of the blonde’s hands was behind him, trying to push the head of his cock inside himself, the other was softly pinching his nipple. The boy was impatiently whimpering and squirming, yet still waiting for some kind of command from his father.

“Mhh, Senku, be a good boy and ride me now. Take all of me inside you, show me just how much you love me, sweetie” Byakuya murmured, shoving his shyness aside. If he was going to hell, he better do it right.

“Y-yes, Daddy.” The scientist happily breathed out.

An obscene moan broke the silence of the room as Senku slowly sunk down on his daddy’s cock.

“S-so big, mhhaah fffuck…” Senku gasped, enjoying the feeling of being so full. The blonde bent down to capture Byakuya’s lips in a messy make out session, biting his lips and licking into his mouth. He had never taken something this big before, so this pause was essential for both of them.

Reluctantly pulling away from his dad’s lips, Senku finally decided to start moving. He was building up an even pace, bouncing up and down on Byakuya’s length. The blonde felt like an absolute slut, whimpering every time that thick cock pushed against his prostate. Looking down the scientist noticed that the other man was clenching the bedsheets in his fists.

“Hey, you’re not doing it right.” Senku purred, grabbing his hands and putting them onto his ass. Byakuya swallowed thickly, experimentally squeezing his son’s cute butt. “Ah! Mhhh, yeah, just like that, Daddy. I love your big strong hands so much~”

After a few minutes of feverish kisses and moans, Byakuya saw that Senku’s pace was stuttering. His breathing was becoming uneven and raspy, the grip on his shoulders was weakening with every thrust.

“Are you -mhh- tired, baby? I can take over.” The older man lifted his son’s chin, giving him the most loving look.

“Ahh...Hah, yeah, my stamina ain’t shit. P-please take care of me Daddy, fffuck, I’m so close.” Senku begged, cringing a little at the pet name he was given.

Wrapping the smaller man in a tight embrace, Byakuya rolled both of them over, practically pinning his boy to the bed with his body.

"I'll take a good care of you, darling, don't worry." he started possessively making bites and hickeys on Senku's neck, smoothly moving his hips in round motions.

"Ghh, please, Byakuya, haaaah"

"Be a good boy, tell me what do you want, I'll do anything for you."

"Fuck me hard, Daddy! I love you so much, aaah, please! I'm only yours, you can use my body however and whenever you want!" Senku was deliriously writhing against the bed, wrapping his slender legs around the other man's waist to pull him even closer.

Byakuya sucked in a sharp breath and grasped his son’s hips with force that would probably leave marks later, but then quickly released his grip when he heard Senku’s painful whimper.

"N-no! Do it again I love it, Daddy! Mark me as your, hhaaah fffuck." the blonde bit on his lip to stop himself from further begging. He felt embarrassed by his lewd actions and words, but  _ fuck _ did Byakuya’s cock feel good inside him. It stretched his hole just right.

"Fuck, Senku, you're gonna be the death of me…" the older man mumbled, guilt washing over him yet again as he returned his grip on his boy’s beautiful narrow hips.

Letting out a heavy grunt, Byakuya slammed his length deep inside Senku, relishing in the other’s blissful moans and screams. It felt incredible. His son’s body was perfect for him, so tight, but pliant at the same time.

“Do you -ah- do you like this, sweetheart? Is this what you wanted?” he asked, bringing one hand to Senku’s mouth, caressing those gorgeous swollen lips with his thumb, never stopping his hips from moving, continuously thrusting them forward.

“Mhmmm, AH! Yeah, just like that, you’re so good to me, Daddy, I love you!” the boy under him obediently took Byakuya’s finger in his mouth, sucking on it, while giving the other man a sultry look.

They continued this passionate fucking for a good while, the sounds of wet skin slapping against each other filling the room. Senku was going crazy under his dad. He looked stunning, hair sticking to his forehead, a deep red blush spread across his cheeks and chest, a little bit of drool trickling from his mouth after their intense sloppy kissing. Byakuya felt himself getting incredibly close just from this view alone.

“Ghh, Senku, darling, I’m gonna.. do you want me to-”

“YES! Cum inside me, Daddy! Fill me up, please!” the blonde cried out, tears of overstimulation staining his cheeks.

Byakuya’s pace stuttered. “Mh, baby, I love you so much, haah, I’m coming ahh, S-Senku!” The older man came deep inside his boy with a loud throaty grunt.

The sensation of his dad’s hot cum filling him up sent Senku over the edge. His cum spilled all over his stomach and chest.

Byakuya collapsed on top of the smaller man, wrapping him in a tight embrace and giving him a lazy kiss on the lips. He yelped when Senku rudely shoved him off.

“Get off, old man, you’re heavy and sweaty.” He grumbled with a content smirk on his wet face.

“Heeey, that’s mean, Senku!” Byakuya whimpered, as he nearly fell off the bed.

“Heh, I think you’re quite used to me being mean~” the blonde cackled, yanking his dad by the neck into a sensual kiss. The older man immediately forgot his grudges, melting under his son’s tender touch.

“Haah, that was good, man. I’m so relaxed. I gotta tell ya, you know what you’re doing, Byakuya.” Senku collapsed on the bed with a satisfied sigh.

“T-thank you, I guess. I’m surprised you knew what to do though…”

“Don’t worry about it, I know a lot of things~” he waved his father off.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Byakuya slowly stood up, picking up his clothes and heading to the door.

“Oi, where do you think you’re going?” the blonde perked up, a confused look on his face.

“I-I though you just wanted to… you know let off some steam, and now that we’re done I don’t want to bother you with my presence.”

“Are you deaf? I said that I love you like six times! I don’t know about you, but for me this wasn’t  _ just sex _ . C’mon don’t be stupid, Byakuya. I want you by my side more than anything else. Will you please come back to bed now?” Senku patted the space beside him, his voice laced with heavy irritation. 

“But..”

“ _ But what?  _ You don’t want me? Is that the thing? You can just say it, I appreciate honesty, you know that. Did I pressure you into fucking me?”

“No! I love you so much, Senku! But you gotta understand me, I feel guilty! I just had sex with my son. I don’t know what to do, I’m confused!” Byakuya felt his eyes welling up with tears again.

“Woah, stop this shit. I gave you my consent, dad. We were both into it. I love you more than anything else in this world. Don’t deny yourself just because some morals say that it’s wrong,  _ we _ know what’s right for us.” the blonde crawled to the edge of the bed and took the other man’s hand “Hey, you make me happy, Byakuya. Please, don’t take this happiness away from me.”

This was the final straw. Byakuya took Senku’s hand and fell back down on the mattress, letting his son drown him in small cute kisses.

“I blame you for the fact that I’m going to hell after I die.” he grumbled looking away from his boy.

“Pfft, uh, yeah sure, I’m the one who’s responsible for your sheer desire of this fine ass.” the scientist jokingly rolled his eyes.

“S-Senku! You’re nasty!” Byakuya gasped, covering his blushing face.

“Heh, yeah, but you still love me.”

Senku made himself comfortable, throwing a leg over his dad as he hugged him like he was his own body pillow. The blonde gave Byakuya an innocent peck on the lips and smirked.

“Love ya, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this (=^･ω･^=)
> 
> -Ogy<3  
> ~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
